Le reflet de luimême
by Julieta25
Summary: Edward et Mike sont jumeaux, l'un populaire Mike , l'autre Geek Edward . Et Bella dans tout cela, duquel est-elle amoureuse?
1. Immersion

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction, enfin le résumé et le prologue.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**Le reflet de lui-même:**

_Edward et Mike sont jumeaux. Mike, sexy, capitaine de l'équipe de basket, aimant à filles est le mec que tout le monde veut avoir. Edward, avec ses grosses lunettes, ses chemises à carreaux et ses T-shirt plus que démodés, est l'un des plus gros associable du lycée._

_Bella est la seule à avoir remarqué le véritable potentiel d'Edward et elle va essayer de tout faire pour que celui-ci remarque le sien._

Prologue:

J'entendis la sonnerie retentir alors je courrais précipitamment vers le bâtiment C afin de ne pas être trempée par la pluie. Foutu temps!

Je pénétrais dans la salle pile avant la deuxième sonnerie, rouge et transpirante suite à ma course effrénée.

Je parcourais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de ma table avant de poser négligemment mon sac dessus. Mon voisin, la tête plongée dans son bloc note se moqua totalement de mon arrivée, pour mon plus grand désespoir. Le mec qui partageait ma paillasse n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen, le mec le plus beau que la Terre m'ait été de voir, le mec le plus intelligent, le mec le plus gentil et aussi le plus gros Geek de ce lycée. Mais c'était la plus mignon de tous les Geek.

Je soupirais face à mon comportement plus qu'immature, mes hormones parlaient pour moi.

Le prof fit son entrée et Edward-le plus beau mec de l'univers-Cullen leva les yeux de ses feuilles. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ses gribouillis, mais il me jeta un regard haineux en percevant ma curiosité naissante.

Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon béguin plus que persistant pour Edward, je savais ce que ça allait entrainer.

À vrai dire le fait que je m'intéresse à ce Cullen là, pouvait en choquer plus d'un.

En effet, Edward avait un frère, un jumeau, Mike, le mec le plus populaire de ce lycée, celui que toutes les filles voulaient, d'ailleurs, le plupart de ces filles étaient passées dans son lit.

J'étais la seule fille à m'intéresser réellement à Edward, enfin quelques intellos essayaient de mettre le grappin sur lui, mais étonnamment, il ne s'intéressait à personne. La plupart des gens avait des doutes sur sa sexualité.

Enfin pour ma part, je n'en avais aucun. Mais je ne désirais qu'une chose, qu'Edward Cullen s'intéresse à moi, par n'importe quel moyen.

**Bon j'attends vos avis avec impatience, pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer.**

**Bisous!**


	2. Intrusion

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alors un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'enthousiasme pour un si petit prologue.**

**Voilà la suite, en espérant que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérance.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1:

La sonnerie retentit et il quitta la pièce sans un regard. Je baissais la tête, cela me blessait lorsqu'il ne me voyait pas. À ces yeux j'étais comme transparente, si tous les autres pouvaient me regarder ainsi, j'en aurai été que plus heureuse mais il était le seul à le faire. Et c'était l'unique personne qui m'intéressait.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me regardait comme tous les autres? C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il me plaisait tant.

Je ramassais mes affaires et quittai la salle d'un pas lent. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier. C'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée et aussi de la semaine. J'étais en weekend.

Alors que j'avais atteint mon casier une tête brune apparut dans mon champs de vision pour mon plus grand malheur, Eric Yorkie, musicien dans la troupe du lycée, plus précisément trompettiste. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et essayais de fuir discrètement, baissant la tête.

Malheureusement, j'heurtais quelqu'un et fis tomber mes livres sur le sol. Mon cœur se serra quand son odeur me heurta de plein fouet.

Oui, je peux paraître folle aux premiers abords, je l'étais en quelque sorte, j'étais complètement folle de lui. Je me baffais intérieurement, je n'aimais pas ressembler à une ados de onze ans.

Je me penchais pour ramasser mes livres, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur mais je croisais son regard. Ses deux émeraudes, d'un vert sinople avec un anneau doré entourant sa pupille, elles étaient souvent invisibles, cachées derrière ses lunettes, ses Ray ban à monture noir.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors que son regard me sondait tout en m'aidant à récupérer mes bouquins. Une autre personne se pencha à mes côtés pour m'aider aussi. Je soupirais alors qu'il commença à attaquer.

_« Salut Bella, me dit-il de sa voix agaçante._

_Salut Eric, répondis-je blasée._

_Alors tu fais quelque chose ce soir?_

_Rien de …_

_Parce que je me disais que l'on pourrait sortir, me coupa-t-il. »_

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers Edward pour observer son comportement, mais il posa les livres qu'il avait ramassé sur ma pile et sans me regarder de nouveau, le visage fermé, il partit.

J'expédiais rapidement Eric et partis à la poursuite d'Edward, ce fut plus difficile que prévu et je le retrouvais sur le parking prêt à monter dans sa Volvo.

_« Edward, criais-je. »_

Il se retourna vers moi après avoir posé ses livres sur le toit de sa voiture et me regarda étrangement.

Je tentais un sourire mais les coins de sa bouche ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, gardant toujours une ligne comme bouche.

Une bouche que je rêvais de pouvoir embrasser.

Re-Baffe intérieur!

_« Je…euh…Merci, bafouillais-je. »_

Ok, dans le rôle de la mongolienne j'assurais, ça c'était sûr.

Il haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas.

_« De m'avoir aidé à ramasser mes livres, complétais-je._

_De rien. »_

Il me tourna le dos et monta dans sa voiture, me claquant presque la portière au nez. Il quitta rapidement le parking et moi je restais là comme une idiote, c'Est-ce que j'étais d'ailleurs, une pauvre et sombre idiote.

Je ronchonnais seule dans mon coin, allongée sur mon lit, énervée contre moi. Ce n'était pas à moi que je devais en vouloir, à lui je suppose. Mais je m'agaçais, pourquoi ne s'intéressait-il pas à moi?

Une tornade brune pénétra dans ma chambre, Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie, fille populaire, aimée de tous, une vraie boule d'énergie.

_« Bella, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la sortie des cours, je ne t'ai pas vu? Ça va?_

_Oui, mentis-je, j'étais fatiguée, je voulais rentrer._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, depuis une semaine tu as l'air de te sentir mal?_

_Rien, petit coup de cafard._

_D'accord alors tu sors ce soir avec Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi?_

_Oui, si tu veux. »_

Et nous voilà partis. Après plusieurs heures à se préparer avec Rosalie qui nous avait rejoint, les garçons étaient passés nous prendre.

Nous étions un groupe peu ordinaire, nous étions bien vu au lycée, admirés serait un bien grand mot mais parfois j'étais presque prête à l'employer. J'étais la seule célibataire.

Notre groupe était quelque peu éclectique. Le premier membre du groupe était Alice, aimant l'art, la mode et le stylisme plus particulièrement, elle était tout simplement adorable.

Son petit ami, Jasper était un peu plus renfermé, il faisait parti du journal du lycée et était considéré comme l'un des plus beau mâle de cet établissement, il faisait aussi parti de l'équipe d'échec, mais personne ne voyait en lui un Geek, étrangement.

Rosalie était vu comme une personne glaciale, elle était capitaine des Pom-pom girls, c'était la plus jolie fille du lycée, tous les mecs la voulaient, mais quand on la connaissait on découvrait en fait une véritable amie, prête à tout pour ceux à qui elle tient.

Emmett, celui dont tous les mecs étaient jaloux, sortait avec Rosalie, joueur dans l'équipe de Basket, il était lui aussi très envié, c'était un véritable nounours, sortant sans cesse des blagues que lui seul comprenait.

Quand à moi, je faisais parti du journal du lycée. J'étais plutôt banale, ni trop moche, ni trop jolie.

À la base je ne connaissais que Jasper, puis quand Alice s'est mis à vouloir sortir avec, nous nous sommes liées d'amitié elle et moi. Rosalie amie d'Alice s'était liée avec nous et vint ensuite Emmett.

Nous formions une bonne équipe, et ils étaient ma dose de bonheur pour la journée.

Bon revenons au présent.

Ce soir, nous allions à la fête qu'organiser Mike pour la victoire de leur équipe. Sa maison était tout bonnement magnifique. Les Cullen étaient très riches, de part le métier de Carlisle Cullen qui n'était autre que chirurgien et d'Esmée Cullen en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur. Et en plus de cela, ils étaient d'une beauté, cela était juste surnaturel.

Ils avaient tout pour eux, aisance, beauté et richesse.

Des fois je me demandais ce que faisais une merde comme Mike dans cette famille. Ce mec n'était qu'un pauvre enculé, mes termes peuvent vous choquer, mais c'est pourtant ceux qu'il faut utiliser.

Sûr de lui, prétentieux, coureur de jupon, il traitait les gens comme des moins que rien, qui voudrait d'un mec pareil.

Et bien toutes les filles veulent de lui, et presque toutes sont passées dans son lit. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Enfin il valait mieux qu'elles s'intéressent à Mike plutôt qu'à Edward.

La fête battait son plein, l'alcool avait embué une bonne partie des cerveaux présents et le salon servant de piste de danse était rempli.

Nous prîmes rapidement un verre et commençâmes à nous insérer aux autres personnes présentes. J'avais rejoint Angela, une amie du journal avec son petit ami Ben, un des plus grands Geek du lycée, et donc un des amis d'Edward. L'unique ami d'Edward même.

Au loin, j'apercevais le groupe de pom-pom girl tourner autour de Mike, il y avait Tanya, la capitaine, Lauren, Jessica, Irina, Kate et d'autres dont j'avais oublié le nom, enfin dont je ne voulais pas me souvenir.

J'entendis des bride de leur conversation.

_« Ton frère n'est pas là, demanda Tanya à Mike._

_Dans sa chambre comme d'habitude je suppose, répondit l'intéressé. »_

Je me tournais vers Angela qui avait elle-même entendu.

_« Il parait que Tanya veut mettre le grappin sur Edward pour que Mike s'intéresse à elle, me murmura Angela. »_

J'haussai un sourcil, elle savait toujours tout.

_« Toilettes des filles, répondit-elle comme réponse._

_Évidemment. »_

Tanya partit en direction des escaliers et mon cœur se serra.

Ne pas s'inquiéter, Edward ne s'intéresse à personne, pourquoi une pouf comme Tanya l'intéresserait, pourquoi elle?

Mike remarqua que je les regardais et vint alors vers moi.

La panique m'envahit.

Oh non, pas lui!

Je fis signe à Angela et Ben que je partais et fuyais à toute jambe le blondinet qui me suivait.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et atteins le deuxième étage rapidement. Le premier était rempli de couples s'embrassant à pleine bouche et d'une longue file pour les toilettes. Alors que le deuxième étage ne comportait qu'un minuscule palier avec trois portes. J'en ouvris une et me retrouvais dans une espèce de bibliothèque-salle de musique.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur les différentes reliures qui apparaissaient. J'étais comme au paradis. Je tirais un exemplaire d'_orgueil et préjugés _de _Jane Austen _et feuilletait les pages.

_« Que fais-tu là? Entendis-je gronder. »_

Je me retournais pile au moment quand la porte se referma dans un claquement sourd. Edward se tenait face à moi, en colère, ses yeux auraient pu me tuer sur place.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur, gênée d'être prise ainsi en flagrant délie d'intrusion.

_« Euh, je me suis perdue, tentais-je de mentir, je cherchais les toilettes._

_Et bien ce n'est pas ici, alors dégage. »_

Mon estomac se tordit et j'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer.

Pourquoi me traitait-il ainsi?

J'essayais de reprendre le dessus.

Je contournais le divan pour ne pas passer près de lui et arrivais à la porte du plus vite que je le pouvais.

_« Attends, m'interpella-t-il. »_

Je me retournais, croyant qu'il allait s'excuser de son comportement.

_« Rends moi mon livre. »_

J'observais le livre qui n'avait pas quitté mes mains et le posais sur la table près de la porte, trop effrayée pour lui rendre en main propre.

Je quittais rapidement la pièce et dévalais avec impatience les escaliers.

Après avoir récupéré ma veste, je partis dehors. Le froid de ce début décembre dissuadait les gens d'aller dehors.

Une fois dans le jardin, je sortis mon paquet de cigarette de ma poche et m'en allumais une. Je ne fumais que très rarement, la plupart du temps lors de soirée où quand le stress était présent.

La fumée forma un grand nuage dans l'air froid et en levant les yeux pour suivre son sillon, je m'arrêtais sur la fenêtre de la chambre du deuxième étage où les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Un corps se tenait assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et même d'ici je pouvais voir ses prunelles me fixaient intensément. Je finis de fumer ma cigarette et rentrais à l'intérieur sans lui jeter un regard.

Je t'aurais Edward Cullen, je te veux et je t'aurais.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que l'idée de Tanya n'était pas si absurde que cela.

Mais sauf que nous ne voulions pas le même frère.

Un grand sourire vint fendre mon visage, un sourire presque machiavélique.

Je jetais mon mégot et allais rejoindre mes amis dans le salon.

Du coin de l'œil je vis ma nouvelle cible, le plan d'attaque venait de commencer.

**Avis?**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés, les idées étaient nombreuses dans ma petites têtes mais les mettre en place n'est pas toujours aussi simple.**

**Vous aurez peut-être remarqué le caractère de Bella qui est très spéciale =).**

**Bisous **

**À Bientôt!**


	3. Transition

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bon alors je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre excusez moi.**

**Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais j'aimerai faire une dédicace à ****ZICK**** parce que son commentaire m'a vraiment fait rien, je te rassure je suis exactement pareil.**

**Merci à ****Choukchouquette ****de l'avoir aidé à corriger ma phrase.**

**Désolée si le couple Mike/Bella vous écœure, je dois reconnaître que moi aussi j'ai du mal.**

**Heureuse que ma Bella vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 2: Transition

Je le fixais intensément, pour lui montrer mon intérêt, même s'il était fictif. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et au moment où nos yeux s'accrochèrent je détournais le regard, ayant l'air gênée de m'être faite surprendre. Je fis semblant de rentrer dans la conversation qui tournait autour de moi et quelques minutes après, une autre personne vint nous rejoindre.

_« Cullen, super fête, le complimenta Emmett._

_Merci, répondit Blondinet, on a bien joué, Bella, je peux te parler un instant, me demanda-t-il. »_

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, une part de moi était écœurée par ce mec, et une autre obsédée par mon plan qui me mènerait à Edward.

Je lui souris et il m'entraina à l'extérieur.

Je n'en demandais pas tant, le jeu commençait mieux que ce que je pensais.

Je jetais discrètement un coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'Edward, et ce dernier était aux première loge pour la pièce qui allait suivre.

_« Je suis heureux que tu soit venue ce soir, me dit Mike._

_Tes fêtes sont toujours un bon moyen de s'amuser. »_

Je commençai doucement, il ne fallait pas y aller trop fort, au risque de me retrouver là où je ne voulais pas aller.

Je m'allumais une cigarette, pour essayer de ne pas montrer ma nervosité.

Oui, je l'avoue j'étais nerveuse, ce n'est pas dans mes habitude de draguer ouvertement. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de « fille expérimentée ». Ma vie sentimentale est ce qu'on peut appeler de vide.

J'expirais la fumée en tentant d'avoir l'air…euh…sexy. Je devais réellement avoir l'air ridicule. Enfin comme le disais Alice, l'essentiel est de paraître sûr de soi.

C'est quand je sentis sa main glisser sur ma joue que je me réveillais, juste à temps pour reculer alors qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Pitié je viens de manger!

_« A quoi joue-tu, lui demandai ennuyée._

_Eh bien, je pensais que…_

_Tu pensais, insistais-je._

_Tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder ce soir alors voilà._

_Tu me prends pour qui?_

_Écoute tu m'as recalé un nombre incalculable de fois, je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de filles, mais j'aurai pensé que pour une fois tu voulais te lâcher._

_Non, je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre ce que je recherchais, mais je me suis trompée, lâchais-je d'un ton que je voulais psychodramatique. »_

Je jetais mon mégot, et contournait ce stupide blondinet pour rentrer.

3...

…2...

…1...

_« Bella! M'appela-t-il. »_

Trop facile!

J'étais au courant du pari qui avait été lancé en début d'année dans lequel Mike devait me mettre dans son lit. Il ne louperait pas une telle occasion, c'était certain.

Je me retournais, en essayant de retenir mon sourire.

Ce mec était vraiment trop stupide. C'est dingue ce qu'un mec est près à faire pour baiser et surtout montrer que c'est lui le mâle dominant.

Mike avait tout gobé. Nous sortions ensemble. Mike Cullen était mon petit ami, beurk, dégoûtant et dégradant.

Je lui avais parlé du genre de relation que je souhaitais et cet idiot avait accepté.

Je lui ai dit qu'il me fallait du temps, de la confiance, que j'accordais peu de chose lorsque je n'avais pas ceci. Il avait voulu m'embrasser et je lui ai bien signalé que c'était le genre de geste que je n'accordais pas de suite.

Quand j'ai vu son visage se décomposer, j'ai bien cru que j'allais ne pas pouvoir me retenir de rire.

Et le clou du spectacle, Edward avait assisté de A à Z à la scène.

J'étais pratiquement aux anges.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai en cours avec un peu plus d'avance que d'ordinaire. Je m'étais questionnée toute la nuit sur le comportement que je devais adopter avec Edward. J'hésitais sérieusement entre l' « amitié » et l' « indifférence ».

Bon, pour l'instant c'était encore flou. Je verrai quand j'y serai.

J'aperçus Alice avec Jasper et alors que je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre, on passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et des lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue.

Je plaquais un sourire sur mon visage et Mike m'emmena jusqu'à mon premier cours.

Mais dans quoi m'étais-je lancée?

J'avais passé une journée abominable.

À la première pause, Alice et Rosalie m'étaient tombées dessus, autant dire que niveau interrogatoire elles étaient très douées. J'avais fini par leur promettre de tout leur expliquer mais plus tard.

Mike m'avait vire rejoint même si j'essayais de le fuir.

Le midi avait été des plus abominable, j'avais passé le midi avec les joueurs de basket les plus idiots. Tyler Crowley m'avait fait du rentre dedans tout le repas, sous les regards noirs de Mike. Les cheerleader étaient aussi de la partie pour mon plus grand malheur. J'ai bien cru que Tanya allait me tuer sur place quand Mike et moi sommes arrivées ensemble.

J'arrivai pile à l'heure pour ma dernière heure de cours, une fois que j'eus réussi à me débarrasser de Mike.

Je pris rapidement place et sortis mes affaires. Je soufflais un bon coup, fatiguée de tout ce manège. J'étais vraiment en train de faire n'importe quoi, je désespérais.

Je n'étais qu'une sombre idiote. Quelle idée stupide.

Et ce n'était que le premier jour.

Le cours débuta et je broyais du noir toute l'heure. J'en avais presque oublié Edward, alors que tout cela était pour lui. C'est quand Tanya s'avança vers la table à la fin du cours que je remarquais à côté de qui j'étais installée.

_« Salut Edward, ronronna la blonde. »_

Il leva à peine les yeux sur elle, et j'essayai de cacher mon sourire.

_« Je me disais, continua-t-elle pas désarçonnée pour un sou, que nous pourrions sortir._

_Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-il toujours sans la regarder._

_Et si nous nous retrouvions directement chez toi ou chez moi?_

_Comme je viens de la dire, je n'ai pas le temps, souffla-t-il légèrement énervé. »_

Je ramassais mes affaires, et quittai la salle, car je n'arrivai plus à réprimer le sourire qui étirait les coins de mes lèvres.

Malheureusement mon sourire se transforma en grimace quand j'aperçu Mike qui m'attendait à la sortie.

Je reculais vivement d'un pas pour qu'il ne me voit pas mais j'heurtais quelqu'un.

_« Alors, pas heureuse de retrouver son mec, lâcha-t-il sarcastique. »_

Je me retournais vers Edward et le foudroyais du regard.

_« J'ai juste oublier quelque chose, mentis-je._

_Ah oui, et quoi?_

_Euh…et bien… euh… mes lunettes, dis-je hésitante._

_Tes lunettes, dit-il en haussant, tu n'en as pas._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je comme une idiote. »_

Stupide, stupide, stupide!

S'il n'avait pas été devant moi je me serai surement cogné le front de ma main.

La mongolienne le retour!

Je souris faiblement et fis demi tour, direction Mike, ou l'enfer.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de la raison qui m'avait poussé à accepter cette situation. Mike avait été très insistant, et j'avais fini par accepté.

Il voulait me montrer qu'il voulait quelque chose de sérieux avec moi, et blablabla.

Alors il voulait me présenter à ses parents, ce soir, lors du dîner. Enfin bref, il voulait m'inviter à manger chez lui.

J'avais accepté, pour une seule et unique raison, me rattraper auprès d'Edward.

Personnellement, à ce stade, je me demande sérieusement ce qui peut me permettre de me rattraper parce que j'avais l'impression de me retrouver plus bas que terre.

J'étais donc à table, Mike sur ma gauche, Edward en face de moi, Esmée en face de Mike et Carlisle à sa gauche en bout de table.

Ses parents étaient vraiment sympathiques, ils m'avaient accueillie les bras ouverts, pas comme leur fils _sexy_.

Ils avaient été quelque peu étonnées de voir Mike ramener une fille comme moi, moi-même ça m'étonnait alors je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer.

_« Alors Bella, tu connais Mike de où, enfin je veux dire du lycée bien sûr, mais vous avez des activités ensemble?_

_Isabella en pom-pom girl, rit Edward._

_Edward, railla Carlisle._

_Non, nous n'avons aucun cours en commun, ni aucune activité extrascolaire, répondis-je._

_C'est étonnant de voir Mike ramenait autre chose que des cheerleader, lâcha Edward. »_

Mike s'apprêta à répondre mais je le devançais.

_« Autre chose, demandais-je en plissant les yeux._

_Quelqu'un avec plus d'esprit, tenta-t-il de se rattraper._

_Tu insinues que les pom-pom girls sont des filles sans cervelle?_

_La plupart._

_Ne parle pas sans connaître, dis-je acide. »_

La vague de ressentiment qu'il m'avait inspiré m'avait presque fait oublier où je me trouvais.

_« Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je, j'ai parfois tendance à m'emporter facilement._

_Ce n'est rien, dit Carlisle, c'est plaisant de voir une personne, surtout une fille, remettre en place Edward. »_

Le dînée continua comme il avait commencé, et Edward retomba dans le silence.

Niveau rattrapage, j'en étais encore loin.

Pourtant même si j'avais plus qu'envie de cesser cette mascarade, je devais au moins reconnaître une chose, depuis que mon plan avait débuté, Edward me voyait enfin. Et même si c'était du mépris, c'était mieux que rien.

Il fallait juste transformé le mépris. À ce stade, la haine allait bientôt arrivé, et tout le monde s'est que la haine et l'amour sont liés.

**Avis?**

**Bon j'attends vos pronostics pour la suite!**

**Et petites questions : Combien de temps Bella va tenir avec Mike? Et combien de temps à Edward pour « agir »?**

**Bisous =)**

**À Bientôt!**


	4. Extinction

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolée pour le retard, je viens de rentrer de vacances et je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 3:

Une fois que je fus en weekend, ce fut comme une délivrance, heureuse de ne plus avoir Mike collé à mes basques. Mais les filles étaient venues réclamer leur du, très tôt le samedi matin, en réclamant une journée shopping.

Il était donc neuf heures du matin, nous arrivions à Port Angeles et j'avais la gueule dans le cul.

J'étais en train de repérer quelques robes intéressantes, quand Rosalie commença.

_« Vas-tu nous dire ce qui t'as pris, sortir avec ce primate, tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi?_

_Si tu te sentais si seule que cela, on aurait pu te trouver mieux, enchaîna Alice._

_Non, ça n'a rien à voir, répondis-je._

_Alors explique nous, s'impatienta Rose._

_Bon tout d'abord, je ne veux pas de réflexion sur ce que vous allez apprendre. »_

Elles hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement.

_« J'aurais du vous en parler avant, avouai-je, voilà il y a quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, depuis pas mal de temps et dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé._

_Qui ça, demanda Alice._

_Depuis combien de temps, questionna Rose._

_Depuis un an à peu près, répondis-je honteuse, et c'est le frère de Mike, avouai-je en baissant la voix pour qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un murmure._

_EDWARD? Hurlèrent-elles. »_

Je baissais la tête alors que leurs yeux ressemblaient à deux soucoupes.

_« Tu es amoureuse d'Edward Cullen? Me demanda Alice._

_Oui, et arrête de dire cela comme si c'était une catastrophe naturelle._

_Non, ça me soulage, je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que Mike._

_Il est plutôt mignon, en fait, enchaina Rose._

_Alors pourquoi tu sors avec Mike?_

_Et bien, ça fait un an, et il ne me voit pas, alors quand j'ai entendu le plan de Tanya qui consistait à sortir avec Edward pour approcher Mike, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée, mais dans le sens inverse._

_T'es complètement tarée, lâcha Alice._

_Je sais, répondis-je._

_Et ce manège va durer encore combien de temps?_

_J'en sais rien, mais il m'a enfin remarqué, reste plus qu'à changer l'indifférence en un sentiment. Même si pour l'instant c'est plutôt la haine qu'il développe._

_Comment tu fais pour sortir avec Bourriquet? »_

Bourriquet était le surnom de Mike, c'était pour toutes les fois où je l'avais envoyé paître et qu'il revenait en rampant.

_« C'est dur, oh mon Dieu, je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir, il est juste répugnant, et je ne l'ai même pas embrassé._

_Encore heureux, lâcha Rose. »_

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à élaborer des plans en dévalisant la plupart des magasins.

Je rentrais chez moi en fin de journée, complètement exténuée. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai répondu au téléphone.

_« Allo?_

_Bella, c'est Mike._

_Oh…Salut._

_Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Et bien, mes parents ne sont pas là et avec la bande, nous squattons chez moi, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes._

_Je n'ai pas de voiture, tu sais, elle est au garage._

_Oui, ce n'est pas un problème, je vais demander à mon frère qu'il passe te prendre, parce que je ne suis pas en mesure de conduire._

_Ok, a tout à l'heure._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Moi aussi, dis-je en grimaçant. »_

Une fois que j'eus raccrocher, je fis une petite danse mentale. Edward venait me chercher.

Il fallait que je me change, je me sentais toute poisseuse avec la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Je fis part à mon père de mes plans et partis me doucher.

Je passais un jean slim brut avec mes bottes en cuir noir, un haut blanc légèrement décolleté, et ma veste en cuir. J'enfilais ensuite mon écharpe et mon bonnet fraichement acquis dans la journée qui étaient d'une couleur bleu pétrole.

Un brin de maquillage et j'étais pile prête quand on frappa à la porte.

Je me dépêchais pour aller ouvrir avant que Charlie ne le fasse.

Je tombais sur Edward et je dus lutter pour retenir le sourire niais qui voulait apparaître sur mon visage.

Il était juste divin dans son jean et son sweat. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait fait un effort pour s'habiller. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, et je me plongeais avec délectation dans ses yeux verts.

Mais il me ramena durement à la réalité.

_« Bon, on y va, dit-il durement. »_

J'hochai la tête et le suivais.

Je montais dans sa Volvo, et il fit de même. Je regardais par la fenêtre alors que le silence régnait dans l'habitacle.

_« Désolée, de t'avoir fait déplacer pour venir me chercher, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'excuser._

_C'est pas le première fois que Mike me demande une telle chose._

_Je récupère ma voiture demain alors j'espère que tu n'auras plus à le faire, du moins pour moi._

_Pourquoi tu sors avec Mike si tu as l'impression d'être une de ses conquêtes?_

_Je n'ai pas cette impression, réfutais-je._

_Tu viens de faire allusion au fait que toi et lui, ça ne va pas durer, alors c'est que tu le crois._

_Si tu le dis._

_Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te vexer hier soir, quand j'ai fait l'allusion sur les cheerleader. C'est juste étonnant de voir Mike ramenait une fille comme toi._

_Une fille comme moi? Questionnai-je septique._

_Un peu plus saine d'esprit, compléta-t-il._

_Si tu me connaissais tu saurais que je ne le suis pas vraiment. »_

Quelle espèce de folle accepterait de sortir avec Mike?

_« Tu passes la soirée avec nous, demandai-je pour changer de sujet._

_Non, je n'apprécie pas vraiment les fréquentations de Mike._

_Alors comme ça on est deux._

_Pourquoi viens-tu si tu ne les aimes pas?_

_Pour passer quelques minutes avec le mec le plus fabuleux qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer, pensais-je._

_T'as l'air vraiment accros?_

_Pardon?_

_Pour qualifier quelqu'un de fabuleux et de passer du temps avec des gens que tu méprises pour être avec lui, c'est que tu dois être vraiment amoureuse? »_

Et merde, j'avais parlé à voix haute, et lui pensait que je parlais de Mike. Oh mon Dieu, vite trouve un truc à dire, pour me justifier, nier ceci.

_« Nous sommes arrivés, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton prince charmant, dit-il la voix pleine de sarcasme. »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était sortit de la voiture et était rentré dans la maison.

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre la vitre et me morfondais sur mon sort.

Mike vint me rejoindre et m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Et je me rendis compte que l'enfer allait recommencer sans qu'il n'y ait rien de bénéfique dans ce que je faisais.

Comme prévu, la « bande » était au complet. Les pom-pom girls, chères à mon cœur, et les footballeurs, les plus pervers.

Tous étaient déjà dans un état alcoolisé certain.

Mike me fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé et le nombre de verres qu'il avait du boir lui avait fait oublier les limites que j'avais fixé. Je bus quelques verres qu'il m'avait tendu, pour essayer de ne pas partir en courant, je doutais sérieusement de ma volonté. Ses mains se baladaient trop sur mon corps et elles continuaient malgré mes réprimandes.

Je me levais alors prétextant une envie soudaine. Mon Dieu, j'accélérais le pas en constatant qu'il me suivait, avait-il vraiment cru que c'était un appel à la débauche?

La peur m'envahit et je me hâtais de grimper les escaliers.

J'atteignis rapidement le deuxième étage et rentrais dans la première pièce. Ma tête me tournait et une fois la porte fermée, je m'appuyais dessus. J'espérais que Mike ne m'avait pas vu atteindre cette pièce.

Je sentis alors un regard intense me scruter. Je levais les yeux vers ces deux émeraudes et un sourire niais vint fendre mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, pour cause l'alcool.

**Avis?**

**Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre tardera moins à arriver.**

**Bisous**

**A Bientôt!**


	5. Illusion

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Avant tout, Un ENORME MERCI pour votre soutient et vos reviews vous êtes adorables! =)**

**Je sais vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt, ce n'est pas souvent!**

**Bon j'en profite de ces quelques jours avant que je ne reparte pour vous donnez ce que les vacances m'ont inspiré.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4:

_Je sentis alors un regard intense me scruter. Je levais les yeux vers ces deux émeraudes et un sourire niais vint fendre mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, pour cause l'alcool._

J'essayais tant bien que mal de réprimer ce fichu sourire, mais c'était difficile. Il me scrutait toujours mais ne dit rien. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi avant que des coups à la porte ne soient portés. Je me figeai de suite alors que l'inquiétude montait en moi.

_« Edward, cria Mike de sa voix d'ivrogne, Edward!_

_Oui? Répondit l'intéressé hésitant. »_

Je me planquais derrière la porte alors que Mike l'ouvrit. Seul Edward me voyait. Il ouvrit la porte tellement brusquement qu'elle cogna fortement contre mon mollet et je me mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier.

_« T'as pas vu Bella? Demanda l'ivrogne quasiment en criant. »_

Mes yeux reflétaient la peur alors que je vis Edward se tournait légèrement vers moi.

Avec mes mains j'essayais de lui dire que je n'étais pas là, et ma bouche formait un non en répétition.

_« Elle s'est trompée d'étage il y a cinq minutes, elle vient de redescendre, répondit mon sauveur. »_

Je soufflais de soulagement alors que j'entendis le vague merci que Bourriquet adressait à son frère avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Je me détendis aussitôt alors que les deux émeraudes vertes continuèrent de me scruter. Je levais prudemment le regard vers lui et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je me sentis gênée.

_« Merci? Dis-je même si cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'autre chose._

_Tu comptes m'expliquer, me demanda-t-il. »_

Étrangement son ton n'était ni dure, ni ironique, aucune pointe de sarcasme non plus.

_« Euh, et bien, bafouillais-je, euh… »_

Mon cerveau cherchait à tout prix une excuse ne voulant pas révélait la vraie raison, mais l'alcool était encore trop présent.

_« Je t'écoutes, dit-il._

_Ton frère a trop bu, lâchais-je._

_Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois._

_Et euh… pfffffffff, fis-je comme une gamine de trois ans, que veux-tu que je te dise._

_La vérité Bella, rien d'autre._

_Ouais facile à dire, répondis-je entre mes dents._

_Bon je suppose que tu ne diras rien, attends, je vais appeler Mike pour le prévenir que tu es là. »_

Il commença à se lever et je me levais à mon tour pour me mettre entre lui et la porte. Je m'étais levée tellement rapidement que je dus me tenir à ses bras. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais jamais été aussi tactile avec lui, mais étais-je obligée de le répéter, j'étais alcoolisée.

_« Ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je._

_Alors dis moi et je te laisserai tranquille._

_Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir ? »_

Mon regard fixait avidement ses lèvres alors qu'elles étaient à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes. Instinctivement je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres.

_« J'aimerai surtout savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure, me répondit-il._

_Ecoute Edward, je suis fatiguée, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »_

Il s'écarta brusquement de moi et je perdis quelque peu mon équilibre. Je n'avais jamais supporté l'alcool, un verre et j'étais déjà joyeuse, alors pour moi, j'étais proche du coma éthylique.

Heureusement, Edward me rattrapa rapidement et je laissais reposer ma tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras.

La fatigue m'avait rattrapé d'un coup et la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est du bonheur et du bien-être que je ressentais à cet instant.

Un fin filet de lumière perçait à travers les volets et arrivait pile dans mes yeux. Je grognais et me retournais vivement pour tournait le dos au jour qui se levait. Je me rendormis profondément, quand je sentis qu'on m'enlaçait. Je me retrouvais collée contre un autre corps, et en vue de ce que je sentais contre mon bas ventre, c'était un corps masculin. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux alors que sa main descendait sur mes fesses. Je me levais brusquement et atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol, emmenant dans ma chute la couette.

Je me redressais aussitôt en essayant d'enlever ce nid d'oiseau que j'avais sur la tête de devant mes yeux. Je vis de nouveau ces deux prunelles sinoples fixées sur moi.

Ma bouche formait un rond, j'avais cessé toute activité pendant près d'une minute, puis j'avais vérifié comment j'étais habillée et comment lui était habillé.

Je portais les mêmes vêtements que la veille, les bottes en moins, et lui aussi.

_« Bonjour, articulai-je difficilement de ma voix rauque du matin._

_Bonjour, répondit-il simplement, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à taire. »_

Je me mordis brusquement la lèvre inférieur car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'expliquer.

_« Tu vas encore éluder ma question, me demanda-t-il._

_Non, c'est juste que tu étais un peu trop entreprenant. »_

Oh putain, pourquoi j'avais dit ça?

Non mais pour qui il allait me prendre, une prude, une sainte nitouche, une espèce de vierge effarouchée.

Bon rester zen, sûr de soi, comme si je ne venais pas de dire la pire connerie au monde. Je tentais un sourire mais je sentais déjà la chaleur brûler mes joues alors qu'elles viraient au rouge cramoisi.

_« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux gêné. »_

Putain ce qu'il était beau et sexe avec cet air coupable.

_« C'est rien. »_

C'est tout ce que j'avais réussi à répondre.

_« Tu peux aller te laver si tu veux, ma salle de bain et juste à côté, je te ramène après. »_

J'hochai simplement de la tête avant de me diriger vers la pièce indiquée et de m'enfermer à clé à l'intérieur.

Je me déshabillais rapidement, et une fois dans la douche, l'eau chaude me fit du bien.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'avais les idées à peu près claires.

Je sortis hésitante de la pièce pour rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre.

Je rentrais et le vis allongé sur son lit, une main derrière la tête et l'autre tenant un livre devant ses yeux, tout juste magnifique.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, esquissa un sourire et se leva.

_« Je prend une douche et on y va. »_

Re-hochement de tête avant qu'il ne quitte à son tour la pièce.

Dès son départ, je m'installai à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant et attrapai le livre qu'il avait tenu, _les hauts de Hurlevent._

J'avais toujours cru que ce genre de lecture n'intéressait que les filles. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture quand il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il resta figé un instant, puis me fit signe pour que l'on parte.

_« Mike dort encore, m'informa-t-il alors que je louchais sur la porte de sa chambre. »_

Nous venions d'atteindre la porte d'entrée et il me la teint ouverte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Nous montâmes dans sa Volvo et il mit le contact avant de s'engager sur la route.

Le silence ne fut que de courte durée, car il voulait toujours avoir des réponses.

_« Bella, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'as poussé à te réfugier dans ma chambre hier soir?_

_J'aimerai autant pas._

_S'il te plait. »_

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, me fit un regard suppliant et je ne pus résister.

_« D'accord, craquai-je. »_

Je laissais un court silence avant de m'expliquer, la boule au ventre.

_« Comme je te l'ai dit, Mike avait trop bu et il commençait à devenir lui aussi trop entreprenant. Je prétextais devoir aller aux toilettes pour fuir un peu mais il y a vu comme un appel ou je ne sais quoi et m'a suivi. J'ai flippé et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai atterri dans ta chambre. »_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, me sondant d'abord.

_« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon frère, pourquoi tu sors avec lui? »_

Je regardais par la fenêtre pour échapper à son regard et remarquai que nous étions arrivés.

_« Nous sommes arrivés, dis-je avec le sourire. »_

J'avais retiré ma ceinture et commençai à actionner la portière pour pouvoir sortir.

Mais Edward ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il captura mon poignet de ses longs doigts fins et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Bella, dis-moi._

_Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward. »_

Contre toute attente, ma voix avait claqué, et la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve depuis hier soir s'évapora. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait poussé à réagir ainsi mais je n'aurai certainement pas du.

_« Très bien, dit-il. »_

Là encore j'aurai du faire quelque chose, lui répondre, m'excuser ou je ne sais quoi, mais son regard ne m'invita à ne faire qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit au plus vite et c'Est-ce que je fis. Et j'allais vite comprendre que cette erreur n'avait fait que détruire tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire jusqu'ici.

**Avis?**

**Comme toujours j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient!**

**À la prochaine**

**Bisous =)**


	6. Désillusion

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Toujours un grand merci à vous lecteurs, un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews =)**

**Désolée pour l'attente comme toujours!**

**Je profite d'une petite pause pour poster ce petit chapitre qui attendait sagement d'être posté!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5:

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivai en retard en cours. J'avais refusé de répondre au téléphone tout le dimanche que ce soit Mike ou mes amis.

Je m'en voulais, quelle sombre idiote j'avais été. Je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi.

En arrivant sur le parking ce lundi matin, j'étais morose.

J'esquivai alors mes amis et envoyais paitre mon pseudo petit ami avant de me rendre à mon premier cours.

Balançant mon sac sur la paillasse, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de mon voisin à qui j'en voulais pertinemment pour une raison que je n'arrivai pas encore à déterminer, je pris alors place, retirant mon bonnet et mettant mon Ipod en marche pour essayer de me détendre.

Mon portable sonna et je lus le texto qu'Alice venait de m'envoyer.

_C'est Bourriquet ou son frangin qui te met dans cet état? A._

Je balançais négligemment mon BlackBerry au fond de mon sac et ronchonnai, en voulant à Alice de me rappeler la raison de ma mauvaise humeur.

Je sentais son regard, je sentais qu'il me sondait et je détestais ça, alors je me tournais vers lui brusquement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se détourner et lui lançais un regard assassin.

Quand il haussa les sourcils à mon égard et se retourna après un haussement d'épaule sans aucune once d'émotion. Juste de la lassitude.

Et là, mon cœur se brisa et je me rendis compte que tout mon plan n'avait menait à rien, j'étais revenue à la case départ.

Je mis un moment avant de me tourner vers mes amis pour leur demander de l'aide.

Et c'est ainsi que commença l' « opération séduire Edward Cullen ».

J'étais éreintée à la fin de la semaine mais je me sentais plus libre ayant ce boulet de Bourriquet en moins. Je me rappelais exactement de la scène à laquelle les lycéens avaient eu droit.

_***** Flash back *****_

_« Bella, attends m'appela-t-on alors que je voyais arriver vers moi une tignasse blonde. »_

Je me retournais juste à temps pour me retrouver en face de lui et haussais un sourcil à l'encontre de mon foutu petit ami. Tous les lycéens présents sur le parking nous fixaient intensément, certains avec jalousie, d'autres avec curiosité.

J'affichais mon regard le plus las avant de lui faire un signe de tête afin de l'inciter à s'exprimer.

_« Qu'ai-je fait de mal? Me demanda-t-il. »_

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_« Tu m'évites depuis ce weekend, s'expliqua-t-il._

_Et alors, lui répondis-je sèchement._

_Et bien j'aimerai savoir pourquoi, me répondit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer que je l'avais blessé._

_Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Mike, j'en ai marre c'est tout._

_Je suis ton petit ami, bien sûr que tu dois m'expliquer._

_Plus maintenant! Répondis-je »_

Sur ces sages mots que j'aurais certainement du prononcer il y a bien longtemps, je tournais les talons, montais dans ma voiture et rentrais chez moi.

_***** Fin du Flash Back *****_

Aujourd'hui se déroulait le premier rendez-vous quant au plan diabolique que mes amis avaient organisé, Emmet et Jasper avaient fini par être au courant et ce gros nounours d'ami se faisait une joie de se la jouer machiavélique. Il me faisait rire.

J'ébauchais un sourire alors que mes mains se baladaient sur les touches noires et blanches devant moi.

L'air de _Sur le fil _de _Yann Tiersen _résonnait dans la petite salle de musique du Lycée.

Je n'avais pas de piano à la maison, Charlie disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de place, mais j'aurais bien viré son écran plat pour en faire, moi, de la place.

De toute façon, le samedi matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde au bahut, uniquement les élèves qui étaient collés ou ceux qui rattrapaient des évaluations.

J'avais le cœur lourd, sans vraiment mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte de ce sentiment. Pourquoi m'étais-je tant attachée à une personne qui ne me voyait pas? Ce putain de sentiment que je ressentais à chaque fois, c'est lui qui me l'inspirait et ça me révoltait. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez bien pour lui?

Alors que j'en étais au milieu de _Comptine d'un été l'après midi _de _Yann Tiersen_, toujours, la porte s'ouvrit et un gloussement beaucoup trop familier se fit entendre. Je ne me retournais pas, pas la peine, surtout pas pour cette pouf de Tanya.

Je l'entendais qui continuais de pouffer derrière mon dos alors je coupais net ma mélodie, ramassait mon sac à mes pied et me levais pour lui faire face.

Et là, je ravalais la parole cinglante que j'avais préparé parce qu'en face de moi, ne se tenait pas uniquement Tanya mais aussi Edward. Cette sangsue était crochetée à son bras et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur voulait se faire la malle.

Je croisais un instant son regard, puis le contournais pour rejoindre ma voiture. La musique continuait de filtrer dans ma tête, m'envoyant à chaque note un coup dans mon cœur. Je ravalais mes larmes, signe avant coureur d'une colère non contrôlée et accélérais le pas pour vite me retrouver seule dans un coin isolé.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et cette pouf de Tanya l'appelait de sa voix nasillarde.

Mes talons claquaient sur le sol à un rythme effrénée alors que je remarquais que je m'étais mise à courir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il me rattrapait.

Je sentais ces traitresses de larmes qui avaient fait leur entrée en scène et rentrais précipitamment dans les toilettes des filles pour m'isoler. Mais à peine avais-je fermé la porte derrière moi et m'étais-je enfermée dans un cabinet que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_« Bella, entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte. »_

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un magnifique reniflement nasale, mais je m'en moquais. J'avais mal, je souffrais et c'était sa faute.

_« Ca va? Me demanda-t-il. »_

Quel con, est-ce que j'avais l'air d'aller bien.

_« Dégage Cullen, criai-je violemment. »_

Là, c'était moi la conne, je n'avais pas fermé la porte et il l'ouvrit pour se retrouver devant moi. Je baissais la tête honteuse.

Je prenais un bout de papier toilette pour me moucher bruyamment dedans avant de relever la tête vers lui.

_« Je vais très bien, maintenant va-t-en!_

_Je n'en doute pas, me répondit-il. »_

Je lui lançais un regard assassin alors qu'il m'offrait son sempiternel sourire en coin.

_« Remballe ton sourire, ou je te le fais bouffer, m'énervais-je. »_

Son sourire s'agrandit et ça m'agaça. Je me levais alors du cabinet sur lequel j'étais assis, voulu pousser Edward pour lui fermer la porte au nez, mais au moment où mes mains entrèrent en contact avec son torse pour le rejeter en arrière, il m'attrapa les poignet et m'attira vers lui.

Alors que j'avais voulu le voir le plus loin possible de moi, j'étais maintenant dans ses bras. Il me maintenait par les épaules alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Je me sentais bien, malgré tout.

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais tant attaché à lui, me dit-il. »_

Je ne compris pas.

_« Pardon? Demandai-je._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te faire autant souffrir, continua-t-il._

_Je ne comprends pas Edward. »_

Il m'écarta légèrement de lui, toujours en me maintenant les épaules, pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais amoureuse de Mike, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait te faire autant souffrir, tu dois vraiment être attaché à lui. »_

Je ne sais dire qu'elle fut ma réaction à ce moment, puisque j'eus l'impression d'être envahi par toutes les émotions négatives qu'il était possible de ressentir.

La colère l'emporta peut-être, à moins que ce ne fut la tristesse, ou encore la déception, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'avais mal, je souffrais, c'était comme si il s'amusait à me poignarder dès que je me montrais vulnérable.

Et alors que je crus être dépassée par ma propre colère, j'attrapais les mains d'Edward, l'écartais doucement de moi, ramassais mon sac et quittais les toilettes, puis le lycée afin de rentrer chez moi.

Je suis presque certain désormais que ce fut la déception qui l'emporta, car j'avais l'impression d'être une coquille vide sur le point de se fissurer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ainsi avec moi, mais je n'étais pas sur qu'il y ait vraiment une raison derrière tout cela, en tous les cas, ce soir je n'étais pas allée à la réunion organisée par mes amis, non je m'étais juste endormie après m'être mis en chien de fusil dans mon lit et avoir attendu plusieurs heures que le sommeil m'emporte.

Je fis beaucoup de cauchemars cette nuit là, mais aucun n'équivalait celui qui m'attendait le lendemain au lycée.

**Avis?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos suppositions, je suis quelque peu débordée en ce moment alors je serai surement encore plus longue que d'habitude à arriver mais je ferai du mieux que je peux.**

**Bisous =)**

**A Bientôt!**


	7. Inversion

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oups, désolée pour le retard, en plus d'être un sadique sans gène j'ai plutôt du mal à respecter les créneaux que je me suis fixée.**

**Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, ça me fait incroyablement plaisir, ça me remonte vraiment le moral après un journée pourrie.**

**Les partiels sont dans quelques jours pour moi mais après ça ira mieux!**

**Bon assez de blabla j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que ce fâcheux incident s'était produit, deux semaines que je tentais de paraître sûre de moi, deux semaines que l'un de mes pires cauchemars m'était tombé dessus.

En arrivant ce vendredi là au lycée, je ne me serai jamais attendu à ce qui m'attendait. Certes après cela j'avais été heureuse de voir arriver les vacances.

Edward s'était avancé vers moi, tel que j'avais cru rêver au début, mais quand je remarquais Bourriquet juste derrière lui, je fronçai par automatisme mes sourcils.

_« - Bella, je crois que Mike veut te parler, tu devrais l'écouter. »_

Ce sont les foutues mots qu'il a prononcé et mon Dieu, j'aurai préféré ne jamais les entendre.

_« - Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella, tu sais, et celui de mon frère alors écoute le. »_

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, mon bonheur était-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait, parce que là il était juste en train de me servir le pire de mes cauchemars sur un plateau.

Je crois qu'à ce moment précis il aurait été judicieux de me prendre en photo tellement ma tête devait être juste inoubliable.

Edward s'était éloigné, laissant la place à son frère qui commença à me parler sans que je ne l'écoute. Et tout cela devant la plupart des lycéens qui se délectaient encore de toute le scène.

Mais si encore on avait arrêté là cette torture, il a fallu que je fixe Edward à ce moment précis, un demi sourire aux lèvres, Tanya pendue à son bras qui lui embrassait la joue.

Je n'étais pas en colère, je n'étais pas triste, j'étais juste lasse, j'en avais marre. Et tout ce bordel c'est moi qui l'avait créé.

Sans prêter davantage attention à ce que me disait Mike, ainsi qu'aux autres, je me dirigeai vers mes amis et allai voir Alice.

_Je vais rentrer, lui dis-je sur un ton calme, je t'appelle dès que … enfin tu vois, fis-je dans un demi sourire crispé, je pense qu'il me faut quelques jours, les vacances tombent à pic. »_

Elle me fit un sourire compatissant, me prit dans ses bras et me laissa partir. Je remontai dans ma voiture après avoir lancé un dernier sourire à mes amis pour ne pas les inquiéter et rentrai chez moi.

Et me revoilà deux semaines plus tard, les vacances se terminent à la fin du weekend. Ce soir, Emmet organise une soirée chez lui, et c'est la première fois que je vais me retrouver avec tous les gens du bahut depuis l'incident.

Il paraîtrait que je suis partie dans une espèce de dépression, que les psy s'occupent bien de moi. Un sourire m'échappa quant à ce qu'on racontait à mon sujet.

Mais j'allais bien, évidemment je ne l'avais pas revu, mais j'allais bien. J'avais mis les choses au clair, dans ma tête et autour de moi.

J'avais appelé Mike pour lui dire que je ne ressentais rien pour lui, que j'étais au courant du pari et que je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. Je pouvais être conne mais il y avait des limites.

J'avais mis fin à l'opération de séduction d'Edward avant même qu'elle ait commencé. Mes amis qui venaient juste d'être mis au courant quant à mon faible pour ce stupide Geek, avaient fini par ne plus m'en parler et moi je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de l'oublier. J'y parvenais, du moins je pensais y arriver.

Les filles cherchaient à me présenter des mecs, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas, du moins pour le moment.

Nous étions chez Emmett, ces parents n'étaient pas là, alors c'était fête assurée. Avec Rosalie et Alice, nous nous préparions dans la bonne humeur dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Les gens avaient déjà commencé à arriver et nous terminions tout juste de nous maquiller.

J'avais revêtu ma jupe en laine qui était l'une des plus courtes que je possédais avec une blouse blanche à manche courte. Perchée sur mes chaussures lacées à talon, je me sentais à l'aise malgré tout. Les filles avaient insisté pour que je sois sublime ce soir. J'avais peur de ce qu'elles me réservaient mais je me pensais aussi beaucoup trop paranoïaque.

Nous finîmes par descendre pour rejoindre la fête.

La chanson de T-pain et Florida se déversait dans la salle. Les filles m'entrainèrent directement vers la piste de danse et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je commençais à danser.

Jazz et Emmet nous rejoignîmes en nous amenant à chacune un verre. Je plongeais volontiers mes lèvres dans ma vodka pomme tout en continuant de me mouvoir sur la piste de danse.

Je me détendis après mon verre bu et avoir dansé sur plusieurs morceaux.

En observant le salon d'Emmett qui servait de piste de danse et de bar, je remarquais deux pupilles vertes me fixer intensément. L'alcool et la danse n'avaient plus aucun effet, je me tendis instantanément. Je me retournais aussitôt pour éviter de le voir avec sa dindonne.

Je fendis la foule pour attraper ma veste pendue au porte manteau sous une couche de vêtement et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à refermer la porte fenêtre derrière moi, une main m'arrêta. Il me rejoignit dans le froid de ce mois de Janvier et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je le fixai avec méfiance, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, malgré ce que mon cœur me disait.

À l'instant où je tournais la tête en soufflant exaspérée, il prit la parole.

_« -Tu vas bien, osa-t-il me demander._

_-Je vais bien, répondis-je sèchement._

_-Tu…_

_-Ecoute, Edward, le coupai-je, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux et je m'en contre fous mais laisse moi tranquille, ok? Je veux seulement oublier toute cette histoire et pour cela je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de toi? »_

Je m'avançais davantage dans le jardin d'Emmet et commençais à sortir une cigarette en essayant de l'allumer.

_« -Ah oui, maintenant que tu ne veux plus de mon frère tu n'as plus besoin de moi c'est ça, me cria-t-il._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demandai-je perdue en expirant la fumée de ma première taf._

_Tu m'as très bien compris Bella, maintenant que tu n'en as plus rien à foutre de ce que je peux t'apporter tu me dégages. »_

J'ai bien cru que mes yeux allaient sortirent de leur orbite tellement j'étais choquée de ces paroles. Mais la surprise laissa rapidement place à la colère et aussi au mépris, ayant toujours de la rancœur pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, et là c'est lui qui me reproche des choses absurdes. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_« Pense ce que tu veux Cullen, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. »_

Ma voix avait claqué, la porte fenêtre finit elle aussi par faire un bruit assourdissant tellement Edward n'y avait pas été de main morte, et moi, tout en fumant ma cigarette, des larmes s'écrasaient sur mes joues, ça y est c'est définitivement fini.

Une fois que j'avais finis par rejoindre la fête, je ne l'avais pas revu. Et mon weekend se termina calmement, j'essayais de prendre du recul et de me persuader que tout ceci était mieux pour moi. Tomber désespérément amoureuse de ce mec ne m'avait apporté rien de bon, il était temps que je laisse tomber.

En arrivant lundi au lycée, j'ai failli laissé tomber mes bouquins tellement ce que j'avais sous les yeux m'avait mise sur le cul.

Mes lèvres bougèrent et un « merde » sortit de ma bouche.

Le plus beau mâle qu'il m'avait été donné de voir arriva dans le couloir principal du lycée. Mon Dieu comme une scène au ralentit il traversa le long corridor. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, les filles bavaient. Ses chaussures toutes miteuses avaient laissé place à des baskets neuves, son sempiternel pantalon ringard était remplacé par un jean brut foncé qui avait l'air de lui faire un cul d'enfer, ses vieux T-shirt de super héro ou encore ses chemises à carreaux avaient été eux aussi bannis et un simple T-shirt blanc révélant sa musculature avait fait son entré. Mais le pire était que ses lunettes, ses Ray-Ban qui cachaient ses yeux avaient disparues. Ce mec respirait le sexe plein nez. En passant il adressa quelques sourires aguicheurs aux midinettes qui bavaient presque à ses pieds, et il me regarda moi d'un regard qui m'aurait fait fondre si seulement j'arrivai à me remettre de mes émotions.

Mais putain, où était passé mon Edward.

Mon cœur se serra, je resserrai l'emprise que j'avais sur mes livres et sortis de son champ de vision en passant derrière mes camarades pour me rendre à ma salle de cours. En chemin je rencontrais mon petit groupe. Un sourire réussit à naître sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis Alice surexcitée ainsi que Rosalie, sautillant toutes les deux.

Je fis un sourire aux mecs qui m'avaient vu arriver.

_« -Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez dans cet état, demandai-je._

_-Oh Bella, me dit Alice, tu l'as vu? »_

Je compris instantanément de qui elles parlaient et fis un petit hochement de tête en essayant de faire un petit sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace d'ailleurs.

_« -Putain, dis donc, t'avais raison, me dit Rosalie, ce mec vaut vraiment le coup, et t'as vu son petit cul moulé dans son jean, s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort puisque certaines personnes se retournèrent._

_-Rosalie, la gronda Emmett un peu jaloux._

_-Attends Emmett reconnais qu'il est pas mal._

_-Ouais il s'est bien arrangé, dit mon nounours._

_-Oh mon Dieu Bella, ce mec il faut vraiment que tu l'ais._

_-Pourquoi, demandai-je curieuse._

_-Attends c'est toi qui l'a remarqué quand personne n'en voulait, il te revient de droit._

_-Il ne m'appartient pas les filles, arrêtez, de toute façon il ne m'intéresse plus, ce n'est plus lui. »_

Les filles restèrent muettes de stupéfaction, et la sonnerie retentit signalant ainsi mon départ, je leur fis un sourire pour les remercier tout de même de leur attention et filais en direction de mon cours.

Je m'installais à ma place en me dépêchant, puisqu'il n'était pas encore arrivée. Il arriva quelques minutes après moi flanqué de plusieurs de ses groupies. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me frôla légèrement, comme si c'était voulu. Mais je ne relevais pas la tête de mon portable pour autant, mieux vaut ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.

_« -Bonjours Bella, me lança-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_Salut, répondis-je lassée. »_

Le prof entra et commença son cours. Je ne fis donc plus attention à l'autre zigoto assis près de moi, du moins j'essayais.

Il reçut beaucoup de petits papiers volants, durant le cours, les filles pouffaient lorsqu'ils les ouvraient pour les lire. Bien entendu le prof ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte.

_« -Monsieur Cullen, l'interpella Monsieur Banner notre prof de maths, je suis persuadé que tous ces petits papiers sont fort intéressant quoi que peut être infantiles, mais cela ne vous dispense pas de suivre mon cours._

_-C'est vrai que votre cours est fort ennuyeux. »_

Oh putain, désolée pour toutes ces insultes mais oh merde, que se passait-il donc aujourd'hui. Je fixai intensément mon voisin, puis regardait le prof, et ainsi de suite, un échange se fit et la tension était palpable entre le prof et l'élève. N'importe qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à Banner sous peine de…

_« -Dehors, cria le mathématicien hors de lui en pointant de ses doigts boudinés la porte. »_

Edward se leva et quitta la salle sans demander son reste, non sans avoir au préalable rendu quelques uns des mots où il avait prit soin de répondre. Monsieur Banner arracha des mains des midinettes les dits mots avec rage et claqua la porte derrière le dos de Cullen.

Autant dire que la suite du cours fut plus que tendue.

Mais où était passé mon Edward?

**Avis?**

**Oulà j'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout les cas j'ai aimé l'écrire!**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous**


	8. Déclaration

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait un bien fou et comme vous le voyez ça a porté ces fruits.**

**Bon mes examens ne sont pas encore passés mais une irrésistible envie d'écrire m'a pris alors bonne lecture!**

**=)**

Tout le lycée parlait de lui, mais quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde. J'en avais marre, moi qui pensais avoir tiré un trait sur lui, j'en étais loin désormais. J'accueillis alors la fin de journée avec une joie non feinte, et regagnais ma voiture pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Mais alors que je ne pensais qu'à une chose, le sortir de ma tête, c'était tout le contraire qui se produisit. Je fis le ménage, je m'occupai du linge, enfin toute tache qu'il était possible de faire mais rien n'y fit. Il était 18h30, le repas était prêt et la maison était aussi clean qu'elle pouvait l'être et je n'arrivai pas à me changer les idées.

Je pris alors mon téléphone et appelai rapidement ma meilleure amie.

_« Alice Cullen à l'appareil, prête à écouter le moindre de vos désirs!_

_Bella Swan à l'appareil, pitié dis moi qu'il y a une fête d'organiser ce soir, j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit, couinai-je._

_À ce point?_

_Oui, tu peux prévenir les autres, j'ai besoin de votre aide et surtout d'alcool._

_D'accord, rendez-vous chez moi dans une demi heure, et après on file à la grange. »_

Je confirmai et raccrochai pour préparer mes affaires. Je laissai un mot à Charlie, lui disant que le repas était dans le four et pris mes clés de voiture, direction chez Alice.

La grange était une vieille bâtisse qui nous servait beaucoup lors de fêtes organisées. Il n'y faisait pas très chaud, mais une fois qu'il y avait du monde, on était réchauffé.

Une fois arrivée chez Alice, Rosalie y était déjà.

Nous nous préparâmes et elles évitèrent soigneusement le sujet Edward pour mon plus grand bonheur.

J'avais revêtu une robe en laine grise à bretelles avec une paire de collant en laine noire et mes bottines richelieu.

J'avais mis une veste style officier par-dessus pour avoir chaud en arrivant, après l'alcool m'aiderait à me réchauffer. Même si j'avais du mal à le supporter, deux verres et j'étais déjà morte, enfin façon de parler.

Nous arrivâmes à la soirée sur les coups de 22heures, Emmet et Jazz était venus nous chercher.

La grange était bondée de monde et nous rejoignîmes rapidement l'endroit où l'alcool coulait à flot pour nous servir. Je me servis un verre et parlais un peu avec Kathleen une amie du journal avant de rejoindre ma bande qui parlait avec Ben et Angela.

Je me posais aux côtés d'Alice et fis un sourire à mes deux amis avant de boire une gorgée. C'est alors que je sentis une paire d'yeux scrutateurs.

Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien et bus une gorgée de ma vodka pomme pour garder contenance.

Il s'était joint à nous avec son espèce de groupe de fans et se tenait à côté de Ben qui était d'ailleurs l'un de ses seuls amis avant aujourd'hui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me fixer comme ça?

_« T'as un problème, lui lançai-je passablement énervée. »_

Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent dans le petit groupe que nous formions et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers nous. Alice attrapa mon bras, comme pour me retenir.

_« Pardon, me demanda-t-il. »_

En plus il se rend pas compte qu'il m'emmerde.

_« Je te demande si tu as un problème, lui répondis-je. »_

Alice exerça une pression sur mon bras comme pour me demander d'arrêter.

_« Non, me répondit-il perdu._

_Alors arrête de me fixer ainsi, j'aime pas ça, lui assenai-je._

_Faut te calmer, me balança une de ses groupies, Jessica il me semble._

_C'est la meilleure celle-là, lui répondis-je, je fais ce que je veux._

_C'est pas parce que tu t'es fait lâchement larguée par Mike que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur son frère, il est tellement adorable. »_

Sur ces mots, elle regarda Edward, pleine d'admiration avant de lui caresser la main.

Edward ne fit rien, et là j'eus l'impression d'avoir réellement perdue l'ancien Edward, ça me fit mal.

Alors que j'avançais d'un pas pour me mettre bien en face de la Barbie pour lui dire bien en face ce que je pensais, Alice me retint par le bras et nous écarta du groupe.

_« On va aller prendre un verre, dit-elle aux autres alors que je remarquais que mon verre était vide. »_

Je me dirigeai avec elle vers le pseudo bar.

_« Bell's calme toi, je sais que c'est difficile mais essaie de passer outre, mais tu sais il est peut être temps de lui dire la vérité._

_J'en sais trop rien Alice, lui répondis-je. »_

Je me resservis un verre et essayais tant bien que mal de réfléchir à ces propos. Elle posait un regard inquiet sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire timide, comme pour lui dire que j'allais bien et elle me prit dans ses bras. Une fois notre étreinte partagée, et le sourire retrouvé, il s'effaça bien vite lorsque je vis que l'on nous avais rejoint.

_« Je peux t'emprunter Bella, lui demanda Edward ou du moins son clone. »_

Mon amie eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'il m'avait pris pas le bras et trainé à l'extérieur.

Comme par automatisme, je tirais une cigarette de mon paquet et l'allumais.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquais comment il était habillé. Lui aussi portait des richelieu, il avait un jean foncé qui le moulait parfaitement, montrant ses jambes musclés et un cul digne d'un dieu grec. Son torse parfaitement musclé était mis en valeur avec un pull fin gris qui recouvrait une chemise noire. Ses fameuse Ray Ban n'était pas revenu sur son nez. Je le détaillais attentivement en buvant une longue gorgée de ma boisson et remontais jusqu'à ses yeux. Je perçus son sourire en coin, mais moi je ne souriais pas, je soupirais. J'aurai tout fait pour récupérer le Geek que j'aimais tant.

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'habilles ainsi, lui demandai-je en le surprenant._

_J'avais envi de changement. »_

Je tirai sur ma cigarette et levais un sourcil dans sa direction.

_« Oui, je vois ça, répondis-je._

_Tu me trouves pas mieux? Osa-t-il me demander gêné. »_

Pendant un bref instant, alors qu'il se tortillait sur lui-même j'eus l'impression de retrouver le Edward peu sûr de lui qu'il était. Un sourire m'échappa et j'eus l'impression qu'il vit cela comme un bon signe.

_« Te trouver mieux? Pourquoi, parce que t'es enfin rentré dans le moule, je ne vois pas en quoi tu es mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais au contraire._

_Que veux-tu dire? Me demanda-t-il surpris à nouveau._

_Ce serait plutôt le contraire, je t'aimais mieux avant, maintenant t'es juste comme tout les autres. »_

Un silence s'installa et je le sentis perplexe, alors que je terminai rapidement ma cigarette et mon verre presque vide.

Le voyant qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir communiquer, je partis en direction de la grange pour me resservir un verre.

Mais il revint vers moi et m'attrapa le bras pour me positionner face à lui.

_« Tu ne me voyais pas avant, me dit-il perdu._

_De quoi?_

_Tu…quand… quand j'étais, enfin avant, bafouilla-t-il, tu ne me voyais pas, tu t'es intéressé à moi uniquement quand tu as voulu sortir avec Mike. »_

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Et il me mit en colère comme il savait si bien le faire ces derniers temps.

_« Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès, m'énervai-je, bien sur que je te voyais avant, c'est toi avec ton air hautain et qui te la jouais je ne parle à personne, je joue les ermites, qui ne me voyais pas, dans ta petite tête d'abruti tu pouvais pas te dire que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je suis sortie avec Mike, c'est parce que tu ne me voyais pas et que je voulais que tu me vois, merde, criai-je. »_

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Ça y est c'était dit, un peu trop tard mais c'était dit.

_« Tout ça, tu as fait tout cela, pour moi. »_

Je soufflais exaspérée, il était vraiment long à la détente.

_« Tu me croyais vraiment assez conne pour vouloir sortir avec ton frère, non mais sois sérieux deux minutes._

_Attends, toi Bella Swan, t'es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec moi._

_Rectification, je voulais, VOULAIS, sortir avec toi, je voulais sortir avec l'ancien Edward, celui qui s'en fichait de ce que pouvaient penser les autres, celui qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes et s'habillait avec ses vieilles chemises à carreaux et ses T-shirt démodé, avec cet Edward là, pas avec l'espèce de mannequin qui roule des mécaniques parce qu'il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, lui expliquai-je en le montrant de la main._

_Depuis quand? Me demanda-t-il._

_Longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, mais là j'en ai marre, tout cela est juste devenu dingue, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales, j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi, non mais rend toi compte, je suis sortie avec Mike, mon Dieu, et toi t'es devenu je ne sais quoi, c'est juste… »_

J'en avais marre, j'avais atteint un taux de lassitude tel que c'était insupportable. Un trop plein d'émotion.

J'aurai aimé qu'à cet instant précis, il m'embrasse, qu'il me dise que lui aussi m'aimait enfin tous ces trucs gnangnan que je rêvais d'entendre de sa part depuis des lustres, mais il ne fit rien, il ne fit que me fixer.

C'en était trop, je soufflais un bon coup et voulus mettre au claire une bonne fois pour toutes les choses.

_« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Cullen, écoute moi bien, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois. Je ne veux plus aucun contact avec toi, je ne veux plus que l'on se parle ou quelconque autre rapport. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que je veuille que tu me vois, les sentiments en moins bien sûr. À partir de maintenant nous sommes deux parfaits étrangers et ça restera comme ça. »_

Et je partis rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur, essayant de me persuader que ce que j'avais fait m'avait été libérateur et surtout essayant de réprimer le nœud qui était coincé dans ma gorge et dans mon estomac. Voulant me persuader que j'avais bien fait. Et oubliant que je n'étais qu'une sombre idiote.

**Avis?**

**Oulà, je sens que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde tout cela.**

**Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre comme je vous l'avais promis, l'inspiration m'étant revenue. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, franchement c'était du plaisir en barre.**

**Bon je vous le dis pas assez mais je vous aime.**

**Assez d'épanchement sentimental.**

**A la prochaine**

**Bisous**

**=) et à très bientôt j'espère!**


	9. Amélioration

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Hey les gens, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews =) et surtout pour votre patience.

Bonne lecture!

**Et une nouvelle semaine débuta. C'était avec une indifférence que j'espérais non feinte que je me mis à snober Edward. Il avait conserver son changement de look et donc son changement d'attitude, et par la même occasion, son fan club ne l'avait pas quitté. Je me dirigeais vers la salle où je travaillais sur le journal du lycée avec Angela et d'autres du groupes. Jasper était déjà arrivé, et il me fit un petit sourire.**

**L'histoire avec Edward semblait être passée aux oubliettes et nous avions tiré un trait dessus, le sujet n'était plus abordé.**

**Après les cours je me dirigeais vers le parking pour retrouver le parking et rentrer chez moi prendre quelques affaires avant de rejoindre les filles chez Alice pour une virée shopping à Port Angeles.**

**Sur le parking je vis les « jeunes chastes » sortir du bahut, affublés de leur T-shirt bleu ou rose où était inscrit « We are CHASTE and We are proud ». Étrangement ce n'était pas le genre de club que cela semblait être. C'était même impossible de trouver encore un puceau dans ce groupe. La plupart des poufs du lycée se trouvaient dans ce club et tout le monde était au courant qu'elles n'étaient plus du tout vierges. C'était plutôt comme un club où justement le maître mot était le sexe.**

**Elles me dévisagèrent tour à tour, je n'étais pas vraiment appréciée par les blondes platines du lycée. Mais rapidement leur regard dériva vers une tout autre personne. Edward Cullen.**

**Elles accoururent vers lui, alors que je soupirais et rejoignis rapidement ma voiture.**

**Je retrouvais les filles et nous filâmes vers les magasins. Nous rigolions bien et Alice parla du sujet tabou.**

_**« Vous saviez que les jeunes chastes s'intéressent de très près à Edward, nous informa-t-elle.**_

_**Non, j'y crois pas, s'exclama Rosalie, et alors il a accepté?**_

_**J'en sais rien, mais c'est clair qu'elles rêvent toutes de s'occuper personnellement de son cas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bell's, me demanda mon amie.**_

_**Je les ai vus lui courir après sur le parking après les cours, si on le voit se pavaner avec un de leur T-shirt bleu, on aura notre réponse. »**_

**Nous continuâmes à tergiverser sur d'autres sujets, et mon compte en banque en pris un coup avec tout ce que j'avais acheté.**

**Aujourd'hui était affiché le thème du bal de février, le bal pour la saint valentin, je détestais cette fête, surtout en tant que célibataire.**

**Le thème, pas très sorcier, était « le glamour ». Le but du bal était de venir déguisé comme une vedette de cinéma avec son cavalier. D'un ennuie quoi, et bien sur je n'avais pas de cavalier mais avec Alice et Rose je ne pourrais pas me défiler.**

**Je soupirais, ce bal n'arrivait vraiment pas au bon moment. Toutes mes amies étaient déjà en couple alors pas de problème pour elles, moi j'allais devoir trouver quelqu'un à la dernière minute et ça n'allait pas être un choix de première qualité.**

**Je rejoignis rapidement ma salle et allais m'installer à côté de monsieur - j'ai changé - qui a mon plus grand étonnement avait remis ses lunettes. Je souris malgré moi.**

**Je m'installais donc et me décidais à écouter le cours. Je sentais qu'il me lançait des regards en coin et ça me mit mal à l'aise.**

**Une fois le cours terminé je quittais rapidement la salle et me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture. Malheureusement certain semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Edward était sorti peu après moi et semblait vouloir me rejoindre. **

**Je ne fis pas attention, voulant connaître la progression de celui qui me poursuivait et percutais de plein fouet Eric.**

**J'atterris sur les fesses, et il m'aida à me relever tout en me parlant.**

_**« Oh Bella, je suis désolé ça va?**_

_**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je en me frottant le front.**_

_**Je voulais te demander si tu vais un cavalier pour samedi.**_

_**Non, soufflais-je exaspérée.**_

_**Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble alors, me dit-il en souriant.**_

_**J'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue Eric, mentis-je pour qu'il me laisse en paix.**_

_**Oh, dit-il déçu, ce n'est pas grave, à bientôt alors. »**_

**Et il s'éloigna me laissant tranquille, je soufflais, repositionnais mon sac sur mon épaule et voulus finir mon trajet jusqu'à ma voiture quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour faire face à Edward.**

_**« Tu vas bien, me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Oui, ça va.**_

_**Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta voiture, me dit-il en me prenant mon sac. »**_

**Je le fixais exaspérée et nous commencions à marcher.**

_**« Alors tu vas au bal, me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Oui, je suppose.**_

_**Avec qui, me demanda-t-il précipitamment.**_

_**J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller alors je verrais à la dernière minute. »**_

**Nous étions arrivés sur le parking à côté de ma camionnette et je me tournais pour lui faire face. Et là sans que je m'y attende, il m'attrapa la main et lia ses doigts aux miens.**

_**« Tu irais avec moi?**_

_**Pourquoi, parmi tes groupies t'en as pas trouvé une? L'agressais-je.**_

_**Non, c'est toi que je veux Bella.**_

_**Laisse moi tranquille Edward, lui assenais-je en reprenant mon sac. »**_

**Je lui tournais le dos et rentrais dans mon véhicule avant de démarrer rapidement et de rentrer chez moi.**

**À la maison, je trouvais un mot de Charlie me signalant qu'il ne rentrait pas avant demain. Je soupirais, n'ayant pas envie de passer une soirée en solitaire sachant que mes amies étaient occupées avec leurs petits copains.**

**Je montais donc travailler dans ma chambre et ne redescendis que pour me préparer à manger.**

**J'aurais voulu sortir me promener dans les bois mais le temps ne le permettait pas à cause de la pluie battante.**

**Je me posais donc devant la télé pour une soirée en solitaire. **

**Vers 22 heures on frappa à ma porte et je sursautais. L'orage avait commencé à gronder dehors depuis un certain temps et mes nerfs étaient à vif. Je me soulevais du sofa et marchais à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte après avoir attraper la batte de baseball près du meuble d'entrée. Je soulevais la batte et ouvris la porte d'un geste sec.**

**Là devant moi se tenait un Edward tout mouillé. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'abords sous la surprise et je le laissais entrer, ma batte toujours prête à frapper.**

**Je refermais la porte derrière lui et il me fixait.**

**Il était habillé de son vieux jean et de l'une de ses chemises à carreaux qu'il mettais avant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'ancien Edward en face de moi.**

_**« Tu peux reposer ton arme, tu me fais peur, me dit-il. »**_

**Je regardais ma batte et la reposais lentement à côté du meuble.**

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'as vu l'heure t'es tout mouillé en plus, t'es fou ou quoi, tu veux être malade, non mais sérieusement je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui peut te passer par la tête parfois, lui dis-je d'une traite.**_

_**J'avais quelque chose d'important à te demander, dit-il simplement.**_

_**Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, lui demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. »**_

**Il dégoulinait de partout sur le sol de la cuisine. Je soupirais et partis lui chercher une serviette en lui disant que je revenais.**

**J'étais accroupie devant le meuble de la salle de bain en essayant d'attraper une serviette quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je sursautais et me retrouvais face à lui alors que j'étais tombée sur les fesses, décidément aujourd'hui j'étais attirée par le sol.**

_**« Bella, dit-il comme un murmure.**_

_**Tu ne pouvais pas attendre en bas, lui dis-je en me relevant la serviette dans les mains. »**_

**Je lui tendis l'objet et il l'attrapa distraitement, la gardant en main sans s'essuyer alors qu'il gouttait toujours. Je soupirais et lui arrachais la serviette des mains pour lui essuyer moi-même ses cheveux. Je lui retirais ses lunettes et les posais sur le rebord du lavabo et m'appliquais avec soin à sécher ses cheveux qui me faisaient tant fantasmer. J'étais sur un petit nuage, comme sur une autre planète, dans un doux rêve. Le silence régnait en maître.**

**Il m'attrapa délicatement les poignets pour les baisser et faire que je le regarde dans les yeux.**

_**« Bella, murmura-t-il encore une fois. »**_

**Je ne répondis pas trop effrayée à l'idée de briser la bulle dans laquelle nous étions, je me contentais donc de le fixais intensément en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

**Il lâcha l'un de mes poignets pour faire glisser sa main sur ma joue et de plonger ses doigts dans mes cheveux afin de rapprocher son visage du mien.**

**Je tournais ma tête et attrapais sa main pour qu'elle quitte mon visage.**

_**« Qu'es-tu venu faire Edward? »**_

**Il soupira et me lâcha pour se reculer de quelques pas et de se poser contre la porte.**

_**« J'ai eu une discussion quelque peu animée avec mon frère ce soir, avant que je ne vienne. A propose de toi.**_

_**Comment ça?**_

_**Et bien il parlait de toi au téléphone en des termes qui m'ont particulièrement déplus et le ton est vite monté, enfin bref, il m'a dit et je le cite « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, elle est comme toutes les autres, je l'ai baisé comme toutes les autres. » Je ne citerai pas la suite, dit-il. »**_

**J'eus un hoquet de surprise et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je ne saurais dire si j'étais en colère ou pas.**

_**« Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, me dit Edward, parce que vu que tu m'as dit que tu étais sorti avec lui pour m'atteindre moi, j'ai pensé que enfin, je ne pensais pas que cela était possible, mais je veux vraiment en avoir confirmation de ta bouche.**_

_**Pourquoi est-ce si important, demandai-je curieuse.**_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est juste que de t'imaginer avec lui en train de, se coupa-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, ça me met hors de moi, lâcha-t-il ensuite.**_

_**On n'est pas ensemble Edward, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te conduis ainsi.**_

_**Je sais, dit-il, mais je t'en pris Bella dis moi que c'est faux.**_

_**Bien sûr que c'est faux, je suis bien plus vierge que ces « jeunes chastes », m'exclamais-je en mimant les guillemets. »**_

**Oh! Pourquoi j'avais dit ça, n'importe quoi, je suis vraiment stupide. Lui il affichait son stupide sourire en coin, presque rieur, taquin.**

_**« Au fait, il parait que tu les as rejoints. **_

_**Pardon?**_

_**Il parait que tu serais passé du côté obscur de la force en rejoignant les jeunes chastes.**_

_**Le côté obscur de la force, répéta-t-il en riant. Non, tout le monde sait ce qui se passe dans ce club et je ne mange pas vraiment de ce pain là. »**_

**J'haussais un sourcils à son encontre un sourire moqueur me piquant les lèvres.**

_**« Enfin, se rattrapa-t-il, ce n'est pas que je veux rester chaste toute ma vie, ni que j'attends le mariage ou un truc du genre, bafouilla-t-il, mais euh… »**_

**J'essayais de retenir mes rires malgré moi en me mordant la lèvre inférieur, mais tout trahissait mon hilarité.**

_**« Ne te moque pas, dit-il.**_

_**Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que t'es vraiment amusant quand t'es gêné. »**_

**Il rumina et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour me montrer son mécontentement. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui attrapais le bras pour le trainer avec moi en bas.**

_**« Bon puisque t'es là, lui dis-je, tu vas me tenir compagnie. »**_

**Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée à regarder la télévision tout en grignotant et je m'étais endormie sur lui dans un sommeil calme et paisible avec probablement un sourire niais sur les lèvres.**

**Avis?**

**Bon voilà la suite des évènements, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Je sais qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous m'a fait par de leur envie de voir apparaître un point de vue d'Edward et comme j'aime prendre votre avis en compte, je vous le promets pour dans le prochain chapitre, il est déjà écrit alors j'espère mettre moins de temps à le publier qu'à l'accoutumé.**

**Bisous à tous!**

**Et pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés probablement dans la nuit ou demain ou au plus tard dans la fin de semaine.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité!**

**A bientôt =)**


	10. Invitation

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, les cours le taf et tous les trucs à côté me prennent pas mal de temps. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre patience.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Je me réveillais quelque peu courbaturée, en essayant de savoir où je me trouvais; je reconnus aussitôt le salon et le canapé sur lequel je m'étais endormie.

En voulant me rallonger, je me cognais la tête contre l'accoudoir et ronchonnais, il me semblait pourtant avoir eu un oreiller plus confortable cette nuit.

Des images d'Edward affublèrent dans mon esprit alors que je commençais à le cherchais dans la maison, mais il n'était pas là.

Remarque cela valait surement mieux, vu l'état physique dans lequel je devais être.

Après avoir remarqué l'heure plus que tardive, je me dépêchais et arriver au bahut juste avant que le professeur ne me ferme la porte au nez.

Edward affichait un sourire mi moqueur mi joyeux. Ce qui le changeait du cynisme qu'il affichait habituellement. Je m'installais à ses côtés et sortis mes affaires pour pouvoir commencer à prendre des notes.

_« Tu aurais pu me réveiller, lui murmurai-je._

_T'étais si mignonne endormie. »_

Je rougis malgré moi et plongeais mon regard dans le sien un infime moment.

Je fixais mon regard sur le tableau un sourire aux lèvres et essayais de suivre le cours.

La journée passa rapidement entre les regards échangés avec Edward et les petits commentaires. Ça me plaisait je ne pouvais le nier, j'aimais jouer.

J'étais assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, une cigarette à la main et le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Un bruit dans la forêt avoisinant ma maison me fit sursauter et je faillis faire tomber ma cigarette. J'essayais d'adapter mes yeux à l'obscurité du bois mais ne vis rien.

**EPOV**

J'étais devenu complètement fou, cette fille me rendait complètement malade. Il était près de minuit et je peinais à marcher à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la maison de Bella. Comme j'avais découché la veille, mes parents avaient été catégorique sur une prochaine excursion de ce type. J'avais donc du me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord et venir à pied. La pluie de la veille n'aidait en rien à la bonne qualité du chemin que j'essayais de suivre. J'aperçus enfin de la lumière et vis une silhouette se dessiner à la fenêtre de Bella. Putain cette fille allait me tuer.

Voilà des lustres que je ne rêvais que d'elle, que je rêvais de l'avoir pour moi seul.

Mais elle était la magnifique Bella Swan, que chaque mec rêvait d'avoir et je n'étais que Edward Cullen l'intello de service avec son look de crétin.

Elle était mon opposé, belle, populaire, sociable, et j'étais taciturne, un rejeté de la société. Pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi?

C'était ce que je pensais, et sérieux, j'étais certain que jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à moi.

Elle a commencé à sortir avec Mike, ce stupide mec populaire qui me servait de frère, avec deux neurones, ou probablement une bite à la place du cerveau, ce pauvre mec qui faisait fantasmer toutes les filles du lycée, mais jamais j'aurais pu croire que Bella y succomberait. Jamais.

Que Mike puisse poser ses mains sur elle, me répugnait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi jaloux de mon frère qu'au moment où je l'ai vu avec Bella. J'avais pratiquement eu envie de le tuer.

Et puis elle m'avait avoué avoir fait tout ça pour moi. Putain pour moi, comment peut-elle s'intéresser à moi?

Hier soir, l'avoir dans mes bras en train de dormir avait été merveilleux. Bordel Mike avait raison j'étais vraiment trop nunuche. Mais je m'en foutais parce que ce n'était qu'avec elle que j'étais ainsi.

J'avais envie de la revoir, alors malgré l'interdiction de sortie de mes parents, j'avais traversé les bois pour la voir.

Elle était à sa fenêtre et fixait l'endroit où je me trouvais elle avait du m'entendre arriver.

Je me glissais sous la fenêtre et levais la tête pour la regarder.

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore chez moi Edward, mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer et s'il te voit ici il pourrait se mettre à utiliser son arme de service. »_

_« Et bien je me promenais dans le coin et puis j'ai vu de la lumière alors j'ai pensé venir te dire bonsoir, lui répondis-je en ayant l'air sur de moi. »_

_« Vraiment, s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement, et tu tombais pile devant ma maison en faisant un tour? »_

_« Et oui, c'est que Forks n'est pas très grand. »_

_« C'est pas comme si ta maison était à l'autre bout de la ville. Bon veux-tu rentrer? Me proposa-t-elle. »_

_« Ton père ne va pas tarder je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je suis une cible humaine. »_

_« Je te charriais, il ne rentre pas avant plusieurs heures, allez fais le tour je t'ouvre. »_

Elle me fit passer par la porte de devant et nous nous posâmes sur le canapé devant le télévision.

Elle nous ramena deux canettes fraiches et un silence s'installa.

Je l'observais en catimini, et restais bien sagement à ma place un peu crispé. Mon corps était raide et je me tortillais les doigts cherchant quoi lui dire ou quoi faire.

_« Ca va pas? Me demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air soucieux. »_

_« Si ca va, répondis-je un peu trop vite. »_

_« Vraiment, me questionna-t-elle à nouveau tout en se penchant un peu vers moi. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Que fais-tu chez moi, Edward, il est près d'une heure du matin? »_

_« Et bien, j'avais envie de te voir. »_

_« Hum.. Dit-elle évasivement, perdue dans ses pensées. »_

Elle était toujours légèrement penchée vers moi alors je me décidais à me déplacer légèrement vers elle. Sa mains se posa sur ma cuisse alors que nos yeux se fixaient et je me raidis à son contact.

Putain, je n'étais vraiment qu'un pauvre puceau bourré d'hormone!

Je me penchais davantage vers elle et posais ma main sur sa hanche et contre toute attente elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Son sourire espiègle à ce moment là, fit que je devins plus dure que je l'étais si possible et je déglutis bruyamment.

Mes mains se crochetèrent sur ses hanches alors que les siennes étaient sur mon cou.

Nos corps s'étaient largement rapprochés et nos bassins étaient collés, un grognement m'échappa. Nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

_« T'es encore debout Bel… »_

Le chef Swan venait de rentrer et de nous trouver dans cette position gênante. Je vis Bella écarquiller les yeux et se lever précipitamment alors que je me levais à mon tour paniqué. Le père de Bella avait l'air plutôt en colère.

_« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda-t-il._

_« C'est pas ce que tu crois Papa, essaya de se justifier Bella. »_

_« Vraiment, me prends-tu pour un idiot, depuis quand tu invites des garçons en pleine nuit, et quand je ne suis pas là en plus? »_

Je tentais d'intervenir mais Bella me coupa.

_« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Edward, on se voit demain. »_

Son regard était sans appel, je quittais donc la maison du shérif et rentrais chez moi.

Malheureusement j'étais attendu chez moi.

Mes parents étaient dans le salon. Je me sentais honteux et baissais la tête avant d'aller les retrouver. Mon père était en colère alors que ma mère avait l'air inquiète.

Je m'installai sur le canapé en face d'eux.

_« Où étais-tu, demanda mon père? »_

_« Que se passe-t-il Edward pour que tu partes en pleine nuit deux soirs d'affilés? Enchaîna ma mère. »_

_« Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je. »_

_« Cela ne répond en rien à nos questions Edward, s'énerva mon père. »_

Je tordais mes doigts et gardais la tête baissée.

_« Où étais-tu, réitéra mon père. »_

_« Chez Bella, répondis-je. »_

_« Chez Bella Swan? Demanda ma mère. La petite amie de Mike? »_

_« Elle n'est plus la petite amie de Mike, m'énervais-je. »_

_« Certes, que faisais-t-u chez elle à cette heure tardive, tu y étais aussi hier, questionna mon père. »_

_« Oui, et bien, j'avais envie de la voir et j'avais besoin de lui parler. »_

_« Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre que vous soyez au lycée? »_

_« C'est difficile au lycée. »_

_« Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble? »_

_« Hum, c'est compliqué. »_

Mon père soupira.

_« Très bien, monte te coucher maintenant, avec ta mère nous allons réfléchir à ta punissions. »_

Je relevais la tête et vus que ma mère souriait, quand elle croisa mon regard elle essaya de prendre un air de reproche.

_« Edward, m'appela ma mère avant que je ne me lève du sofa. »_

_« Oui? »_

_« J'aimerais que tu me la présentes en tant que ta petite amie. »_

Ce n'était pas une question. J'acquiesçai donc à sa requête.

Je quittais le canapé et montais dans ma chambre où je me laissais tomber sur le lit.

Quelle soirée!

Je me déshabillais et rentrer sous les draps après avoir retiré mes lunettes. Je soupirais de bien être et finis par m'endormir un sourire niais sur le visage en repensant à ce qui avait failli se passer entre Bella et moi.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais l'un des premiers à arriver au lycée, j'étais tellement pressé de la revoir.

Elle arriva peu après moi, comme si nous nous étions mis d'accord, une fois qu'elle m'eut repéré, elle se dirigea vers moi.

Elle était tellement jolie, bordel je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais une chance avec elle.

Une fois à ma hauteur, elle plissa légèrement son nez comme quand elle voulait parler de quelque chose de déplaisant, je m'attendais au pire.

_« Hey, me salua-t-elle. »_

_« Salut, répondis-je en souriant comme un idiot. »_

_« Je pourrais te parler? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le coin pique nique à l'extérieur et nous posâmes sur l'une des tables en bois.

_« Je t'écoute, l'incitais-je. »_

_« Je voudrais te parler d'hier. »_

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer.

_« La conversation avec mon père n'a pas été des plus plaisante et j'ai du mentir sur certains points pour qu'il se calme. »_

_« Quel genre? »_

_« Et bien il semblerait que tu étais là parce que j'ai eu peur hier soir et que je t'ai appelé… »_

_« D'accord. »_

_« Et que tu es mon petit ami. »_

Elle plissa de nouveau le nez alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

_« De ce fait, continua-t-elle, mon père aimerait te rencontrer officiellement. »_

Un blanc s'installa alors qu'elle essayait de me sonder. Elle baissa son regard et commença à triturer ses doigts.

J'attrapais alors ses mains et la forçais à me regarder.

_« Je le ferais uniquement si toi aussi tu accepterais de voir mes parents officiellement et que tu leur fasses croire que nous sommes ensemble, il semblerait que je me sois fait prendre hier en rentrant. »_

Elle acquiesça et j'en fus ravis.

_« De plus continuais-je, j'aimerai que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi vendredi soir. »_

**Avis?**

**À Bientôt pour la suite qui j'espère pour vous arrivera prochainement, voir très prochainement!**

**Bisous =)**


End file.
